


Vanilla

by shocked_into_shame



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, bottoming for the first time, johnny calls moz baby for some strange reason, moz tops, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moz just chuckles and flips them over, trapping Johnny's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down softly. “How about,” he begins, and Johnny is more than a little confused. “How about I get to be inside you for a change?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself... I haven't written smutty oneshot in so long. So, I bring you.... the Top!Moz fic. [I've written one before but it got deleted so I can't post it oh well]  
> also, johnny calls moz baby A LOT in this fic. just so you know?

“No, vanilla isn't the word I wanted to use,” Johnny backpedals, rubbing his forehead in frustration. His boyfriend stands in front of him, hands on hips and blue eyes narrowed in anger. Moz's shirt is barely hanging on his body and his cheeks are flushed with arousal. Or perhaps that isn't arousal; maybe it's pure rage. Johnny can't be sure. And all of this is because he made a _harmless_ comment about how their sex life could be a little more exciting. 

“Vanilla is completely the word you wanted to use, Johnny, and frankly I'm rather offended by it.”

“No, baby, I didn't mean to offend you.” Jesus, this is exhausting. Johnny didn't mean to hurt Moz's feelings, not at all. He cares for the stubborn man in front of him, and he always enjoys himself when they fool around. But constant missionary-position sex with the lights turned off makes him feel like he's been married for 10 years, and he's not even 24 yet. “I'm just saying that I think you and I can have a little more fun if we shake things up a bit.”

“How about we don't even make love at all, since I'm so lousy at it. Will that shake things up enough?” 

“No, Moz,  _ no _ ,” Johnny replies, grabbing Morrissey's hands and meeting his gaze. “I love being with you. I'm not complaining. But you can't blame me for wanting to try new things. Okay? You're great. I promise.” Moz shifts his eyes to the the floor, but Johnny can see a slight smile growing on his face. “Baby, you aren't still mad, are you?  _ Baby _ ,” Johnny whines the last word, doing his best impression of a petulant child. Moz looks up and rolls his eyes, finally letting himself smile. 

“No, I'm not mad anymore. Now will you stop acting like an idiot?” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” 

Morrissey shakes his head and brings Johnny close to him, delicately kissing him. Johnny's heart flips over in his chest and he smiles against Moz's lips. Slowly, teasingly, he pulls away from the kiss and trails his lips down the column of Moz's neck, latching onto his collarbone lightly with his teeth and sucking. Morrissey lets out a gasp and grabs at the back of Johnny's head. “I think,” he murmurs against the mark he just made, “I think we were doing something before I opened my big mouth.” 

“Hm. Bigmouth strikes  _ again _ ,” Moz quips, and Johnny rolls his eyes. The older man thinks he is oh-so-clever, and Johnny thinks he might just have to put him in his place. 

His fingers trail down Morrissey's back before settling on his ass. He gives a little squeeze and chuckles when Moz whines. “What was that, love?” 

Morrissey blushes and pulls Johnny up for another kiss, and Johnny feels satisfied with himself. He likes making Moz flush; it makes him feel all kinds of powerful. And maybe that's not really a good thing, to get on some sort of power trip from making Moz all embarrassed, but Johnny just can't help it. Especially not when Moz looks absolutely fuckable when his cheeks are stained red. 

Johnny pushes Moz until the back of his knees hit Johnny's bed, and they are toppling over in a heap of limbs. Moz whimpers against Johnny's lips, and the guitarist feels arousal building in the pit of his stomach as his cock hardens in his jeans. Clothes slowly come off as they kiss, sharing filthy open-mouthed kisses that make Morrissey whine. Once they are both completely naked, Johnny decides that he's going to service Moz however he can, as an apology of sorts for hurting his feelings earlier. 

The black haired boy trails his lips down his boyfriend's chest, stopping to take a pert nipple between his teeth. Moz hisses and gasps out, “Not so rough,” but his hand clutches at Johnny's shoulder so he doesn't think the blue-eyed man minds all that much. Slowly, teasingly, he ghosts his lips further down before Moz's hard cock is directly in front of his face. 

He takes just the tip in his mouth and sucks delicately. Above him, Morrissey is moaning his name, and he smiles to himself. “Delicious. And all for me.” Without hesitation, he is swallowing as much of his boyfriend's cock as he can take in his mouth, and Morrissey is crying out, throwing his head back. 

“Jesus, Johnny, that's so  _ good _ ,” he gasps out, threading his fingers roughly in Johnny's black hair, which, honestly, shouldn't make Johnny moan, but he does, whining when his hair is tugged. He's groaning around Moz's dick, and Moz is saying, “Fuck, Johnny, stop. I'm gonna cum. You have to stop.” Johnny pulls away, secretly relishing the lewd pop of Moz's hardness leaving his mouth. 

He crawls up Morrissey's body, capturing his slightly-swollen lips in a passionate kiss. He's so turned on from sucking Moz off it's almost comical, and he just wants to bury himself to the hilt in his boyfriend. “I can't wait to be inside you, baby,” he whispers against Moz's lips. 

But Moz just chuckles and flips them over, trapping Johnny's bottom lip between his teeth and biting down softly. “How about,” he begins, and Johnny is more than a little confused. “How about I get to be inside you for a change?” 

Johnny's eyes widen and he immediately feels a flash of fear mixed with arousal in his gut. “Are you serious?” 

“Well, you said you wanted to have some excitement,” Morrissey continues, obviously beginning to feel more confident by the second as he begins to suck a mark on Johnny's neck. Johnny feels vaguely like his face is on fire. “You can see what it's like to be me when we do this. Maybe then you'll understand why I'm never bored with what we do.” 

Johnny opens his mouth, almost matching Morrissey's requests with a smart-ass retort. But something about the proposition makes his cock harder than it's ever been. Something about lying beneath Moz, a normally reserved and shy man, as he takes him apart... Well, that image is more than a bit sexy. And Moz seems to enjoy being on the bottom every time they do this, so why shouldn't Johnny experience that, too? So he finds himself nodding his head, which makes Morrissey's eyes twinkle in delight. 

“First, I have to stretch you open wide with my fingers, so you can take all of my cock like a good little boy,” Moz says unabashedly, and Johnny gasps. Jesus, if he knew complaining that their sex was too vanilla would have caused this, he would have complained long ago. Moz never  _ ever _ talks like this in bed, always letting Johnny take control. But hearing such fucking  _ debasing _ words pour out of Morrissey's gorgeous lips makes him whine desperately, begging for it, begging to be used by the older man. 

“Please,” Johnny moans, tipping his head back on the soft pillow beneath him. The heat of Moz's body is gone for a brief moment as he retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom, and he lets out a surprised gasp when Moz spreads his legs open and teases at his hole. 

“How does that feel?” Morrissey is asking, determination on his face. Johnny is filled with all kinds of affection, understanding now that Moz wants to please Johnny just as much as Johnny wants to please him. 

“Sort of weird, but I can take it,” the younger man murmurs, and then a long finger is entering him and he can't restrain the moan that escapes him. It's so  _ odd _ , to feel Moz's finger in the most intimate of places, but it also excites every nerve ending in his body and a bead of precum is slowly trailing down his cock in response. And then Moz is adding another finger, and another, and  _ spreading  _ them, and Johnny feels kind of embarrassed but mostly more turned on than he's ever felt. 

Moz's eyebrows are furrowing in concentration, and Johnny knows what he's searching for. “Curl your fingers, baby,” he whispers, and then Moz is doing so and brushing that tiny bundle of nerves inside of him. And, sure, Johnny knows what a prostate is, as he's constantly stimulating it when he tops Moz. But he's never felt what it's like to get his touched, and he feels like he's having a dry orgasm as Moz's rough fingertips firmly brush against it. “Jesus,  _ Jesus _ ,” he's gasping out and tossing his head back. He can't help any of his reactions now. 

Moz bends down and collects some of the precum building on Johnny's shaft with the tip of his tongue. “Do you want me inside of you? Tell me you want it.” 

“I want it, Moz. Please, I  _ need _ it,” Johnny moans in response, and maybe he'll feel a little ashamed of being so desperate later. 

“Good boy,” Moz replies, and Johnny blushes at the words. God, who is this man and what has he done with Johnny's reserved boyfriend? Moz begins to roll the condom down on his shaft and fear settles in Johnny's stomach again. Something on his face must reveal his trepidation, because Moz softly brushes the back of his hand against Johnny's cheek and asks, “Are you alright with this?” 

Johnny looks into Moz's bright blue eyes and notices his pupils are dilated in arousal. He nods his head and whispers, “Just go slow.” 

And then the head of Morrissey's cock is nudging against his hole, and he has to tell himself to relax. Slowly,  _ finally _ , Moz sinks in, filling Johnny to the brim. The guitarist can't help but let out a shout as he feels filled beyond belief. It's almost painful, but as soon as he notices Moz's eyes squeezing shut and his hands shakily grabbing at his hips, his pain is replaced by need. Moz is just as overtaken by this as Johnny is, if his shaking shoulders are anything to go by. God, Moz must be killing himself to stay still, to let Johnny accommodate his length before moving. 

“You can move, baby,” Johnny reassures, and if having Moz's fingers curl inside of him was amazing, then there are no words for this feeling. Moz begins a slow, teasing rhythm, which Johnny will have absolutely none of. “Go harder,” he whispers, and as soon as Moz heeds his request he feels like he can't breathe. Moz's cock is stroking every inch of him. He feels like he's a breath away from coming already, and his dick hasn't even been touched yet. 

“You're a cockslut already,” Moz murmurs, delivering a particularly harsh thrust that has Johnny throwing his head back and crying out. “You love it, don't you?” Johnny tries to affirm this, but he finds he can't get the words out, only able to produce vague babbling sounds and whimpers. “Tell me you love it,” Moz demands as bites at Johnny's neck and changes the angle of his thrusts slightly. 

“Yes,” Johnny finally manages to gasp out, “I luh- I-  _ fuck!”  _ The tip of Moz's hardness slams against his prostate and he's coming with an unbridled shout, tossing his head back and forth in his pleasure-induced haze. It goes on and on and on, makes his vision white out and his thighs shake desperately. He only barely registers Moz groaning and burying his face in Johnny's neck, reaching his own peak. 

After pulling out and tossing the condom in the trash, the older man falls beside Johnny in a heap, sweat on his forehead. His quiff is nearly flattened, and Johnny wraps his arms around him tightly, affection strong in his chest. “Jesus, that was amazing.” 

Moz nods, still out of breath. “Well, that just made things a bit more complicated.” Johnny furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Now we're going to have to fight over who is dominant and who is submissive, because frankly I can't decide which one is better.” 

Johnny laughs loudly, clutching Moz a little tighter to him. “I love you,” he whispers, closing his eyes. “But if you ever call me 'little boy' again I may just die from embarrassment.” 

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck did I just write  
> i literally have no idea what this is


End file.
